


Write Me A Tragedy

by HeraOfOlympus8997890



Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890
Summary: "...pumpkin spice."Yvette snorted up a mouthful of milk, giggles prevalent through soft gasps of pain.Luna, on the other hand, just blinked, confused, "What?""Lumi tastes like pumpkin spice, I thought you should know." Subaru repeated, voice completely serious.Another blink, "Your kinks are weird Nishiyama."-------------------------------------------------------------------------The time spent between home, missions, and sleep are rather fleeting for Nishiyama Suabru, but nonetheless cherished and longed for.Even if she knows it's all for nothing.(Four thousand, sevenhundred, and twenty-five days.That would be the final tally, she would spend exactly that many days in their company, as one of their important people.She hopes they'll be happy, wherever they end up.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000395





	Write Me A Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work, should, cover the span of about thirteen years and some odd months.
> 
> Hopefully.

The water is cold, burning, encompassing.

It soaks through her clothes and finds itself inside her lungs, it forces her to struggle and scream, to cough and vomit, to cry warm, slick, freezing tears.

It hurts to drown.

It hurts to freeze.

It hurts to realize that everyone she knows and loves is dead now, either burned to a crisp, drowning like her, or having their throats slit open...

And all she can do is drown, beg, and cry.

And underneath the fear of dying, the imminent threat of actually dying and sinking to the ocean floor, it sickens her, makes her want to vomit up what little breakfast she had managed to stomach that morning.

It sickens her.

It terrifies her.

And yet all she can think about is how she's probably going to die.

It hurts.

It aches.

It screams.

It cries.

And all Subaru can do, in this moment, this small, ugly little moment, is drown.

So, with what little control she has left, Subaru closes her eyes, and begins to pray.

~.••.~

Waking up... Is certainly and experience, for one, Subaru doesn't expect to, and two, she doesn't want to.

So when her eyes snap open, and her eyes meet those of Suzuki, she let's out a quiet whimper, and the woman, (the child she used to call a sister, the little girl who refused to wear anything other than a white dress for days on, her little sister, she'd recognize this woman anywhere), offers a soft, almost weak and nostalgic, smile, a hand coming to rest on her cold, cold, cold cheek.

Subaru wants nothing more to pull back, curl up, and cry.

Instead she sinks into the touch, eyes welling with tears, and fingernails digging into the soft skin of her palms.

She wants to scream, to beg, to cry.

Subaru still feels waterlogged, sluggish, like there's something slushing around in her brain, she stares up at the ceiling.

Suzuki begins to talk, and so she listens, she listens about her position within this institution, about the friends she could make, the people who will look out for her, who won't betray her like father did.

It's all background noise, something she absorbs and stores away for later.

Well, she wants it to be background noise.

"Subaru? You... I need you to start talking to me, you need to react." She whispers, voice soft like bells in the wind.

Subaru remembers how she once wanted to grow up and be a singer, how Mika used to twirl her around, and she would sing the hymns from the local church every night before going to sleep.

She wonders, desperately, what she's doing here instead of a theater or in a Rena surrounded by hundreds of fans.

"...what, what happened?" Is all she can muster.

The answer is a long time coming.

~.••.~

The days following her awakening aren't so much remembered as they are slept through, recovery is slow and painful, the doctors prod at her, and look at her with enough pity to make her feel sick.

It hurts.

It feels like fire.

She wants this entire situation to end.

But it doesn't, and she's left letting them lead her, do with her as they please, whisper half meant apologies as she lays listless on a bed in a too white room.

The world passes by slowly, ever so slowly, and it burns.

It burns.

And all she can do is sleep.

She's not sure if it's a blessing, or a curse.

But the world continues to pass by, impartial to her internal struggles.

It refuses to acknowledge her pain, her hatred, her sadness, her grief.

~.••.~

Toujou Akio is... Oddly comforting, he doesn't force her into an interaction, just as content with silence and talk of dreams as he is with games of tag and shrieking laughter.

Sometimes his touches linger on her shoulder, or maybe they smile just a tad to wide, or he goes in for a hug that she rejects, but they don't hate her.

Miss Nagisa and her husband, Kaito, are equally as helpful, always so... Pleasant. Accepting.

Not so much pushy as they make sure she's just okay.

It makes her feel... Something, warm, fuzzy, like she did back when the orphanage was still around, when Mika would lift her into the air, and Suzuki would sing her hymns.

They make her feel at home.

She hasn't met the other children yet though, his sister, Rei, and Ichirou, but Akio had only good things to say, (minus the occasional grumble about Rei's refusal of a birthday cake), especially his younger sister, his twin.

It's... Different, Akio calls them his siblings, even if the latter two are only recent additions to their household, and no one knows if he and Yuuki are actually related, their features are similar, he admits, sharp and angular, cherubic and aristocratic, but their coloring is to different, she's browns and reds, he's black and blues.

The way he talks about the possibility of Yuuki being anything other than his sister makes his face scrunch up in pain, but at the same time, he looks almost hopeful, it's... Odd.

It's something to focus on.

And focus she does.

She learns of Ichirou's interests, of Rei's habits, and Yuuki and Akio's favorite TV shows, (the most convulted soap operas, not that Suabru hates them, but they're so confusing, the evil twin trope has been played ten times, and six people have died, she has no idea what's going on, but she keeps watching, because, dammit, it's addicting!), she even gets a quick run down of Miss Nagisa and Mister Kaito's EPIC love story.

[Which isn't quite that epic, honestly, but the way Mister Kaito describes everything, the way he looks at his wife, and how Miss Nagisa smiles at him with such brightness, and wonder, and love, certainly makes it seem EPIC.]

「And yes, somehow Akio is able t convey EPIC instead of epic.

She basks in it, focuses on it. Pretends she finds nothing wrong with it.

She continues on with her day.

She lives.

~.••.~

Adjustment from their is rather... Easy, she supposes, quiet.

She meets Rei and Ichirou, the other set of twins living with Miss Nagisa and Mister Kaito, she's introduced to Kasamatsu Yusuke, Mister Kaito's father, she meets Cordelia Rosewater by coincidence when she comes to visit her best friend.

Adjustment is odd, but before she knows it, she has her own half of a room being prepped, (she'll be sharing with Yuuki, apparently, Rei has his own room as he's technically the eldest), she's preparing to meet her the others, a training plan, a new diet, games and toys...

It's a start, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, give me your opinions and thoughts in the comments.


End file.
